Even after
by Ellana-san
Summary: Pensées de Sam après la mort de son père, et remise en question. SamJack ship.


_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Euh…Viens de relire. Et je me dois de vous avertir, cette fic est à tendance déprimante. Ou peut-être pas…Je suppose que ça dépend du point de vue. A la base, je voulais faire du ship mais je crois que ça a un peu dévié même si y en a quand même un peu. Je dois préciser que pour moi la série s'est arrêtée à la fin de la saison 8. Je trouve que la saison 9 ressemble davantage à un spin off qu'à une suite. J'aime bien quand même, mais c'est différent. J'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver un titre, et puis j'ai pensé à un film que j'adore et j'ai décidé de l'appeler ever after, c'est la version américaine du 'et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants', ça se traduirait plutôt par à tout jamais. C'est dans ce sens que j'ai voulu l'employer, parce qu'au final c'est le message que j'ai voulu faire passer. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même…(les flash back sont en italique)

**Ever after**

Le regard de Sam dériva loin devant elle. Elle n'écoutait plus le prêtre, elle en était incapable. Tout ça était ridicule de toute façon, son père était…avait été un Tock'ra, une cérémonie religieuse semblait donc…ridicule. Mais son frère avait insisté, et elle voulait apaiser les tensions, alors elle avait cédé.

A la pensée de son frère, ses yeux se posèrent de l'autre côté de l'allée. Il avait refusé de s'asseoir près d'elle, il lui en voulait et ne s'en cachait pas. D'ailleurs, pouvait-elle l'en blâmer ? Les raisons qu'il avait avancées quand elle lui avait demandé s'il y avait un problème étaient…compréhensibles. D'abord et avant tout, il lui avait violemment reproché sa rupture avec Pete, c'était son meilleur ami et il refusait de lui adresser la parole parce que 'c'était trop douloureux'. Ensuite, il y avait le fait qu'elle ne l'ait appelé qu'après la mort de Jacob. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui faire ses adieux et l'en rendait responsable. Et puis, de toute façon, ils ne s'entendaient plus depuis longtemps…

Elle regretta que Daniel et Teal'c ne soient pas près d'elle. Elle se sentait seule sur ce banc, et la plupart des gens la dévisageaient. Même le prêtre la regardait bizarrement, c'est dire ! Cependant, il fallait admettre qu'il n'était pas courant que les gens d'une même famille ne restent pas ensemble lors d'un enterrement. Quand Marc avait fait une scène, la cérémonie était sur le point de commencer, l'officiant réclamait déjà le silence, et ses amis étaient trop loin pour la rejoindre discrètement, ils lui avaient lancé un coup d'œil navré mais tout le monde était déjà installé. Se lever n'aurait pas été poli.

Pourtant, quelqu'un l'avait fait. Au moment où Marc l'avait lâchement abandonnée sur son banc, elle avait croisé son regard. Des yeux chocolat, chargés de colère. Pas contre elle, elle le comprit instantanément mais contre son frère qui lui refusait son soutien. Et elle se rendit compte que s'il le rencontrait plus tard, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire comprendre que l'abandonner ainsi était stupide. Elle devrait probablement le dissuader d'aller parler à Marc.

Sans une hésitation, il s'était levé. Imperméable aux murmures, il l'avait rejointe. De toute façon, ce n'était pas grave si des rumeurs circulaient maintenant. Ils quittaient tous les deux le SGC...

_Sam frappa de légers coups à la porte. Trop légers, ce dit-elle, il ne les entendrait jamais. Et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, peut-être que c'était son destin, tout simplement. Survivre sans vraiment vivre, aimer sans vraiment être amoureuse…Etre, sans être avec lui. Etait-ce réellement possible ? Aimer un homme et faire semblant d'être avec un autre ? Mentir sa vie entière jusqu'à oublier que l'on se ment à soi-même ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas elle, pas ce qu'elle était. Autant être fixé une fois pour toute, de toute façon, son histoire avec Pete était bel et bien terminée. Il méritait mieux que ce pseudo amour qu'elle lui offrait, et elle aussi méritait mieux que ça. Elle aussi méritait de vivre pleinement sa vie, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait…Et ce n'était pas Pete, malheureusement pour lui. Ca aurait sans doute été plus simple si ça avait été Pete. Mais c'était Jack. Ca avait toujours été Jack. _

_Elle frappa un coup plus assuré…Et pria très fort pour que Kerry soit aussi de l'histoire ancienne, parce qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas la force de lui faire face si c'était elle qui ouvrait la porte. Si c'était elle qui ouvrait la porte…S'en irait-elle ? Elle voulait Jack. Normalement, elle aurait pu se battre pour lui si ça avait été nécessaire, mais en avait-elle encore la force ? Elle était fatiguée d'avoir à lutter pour tout. Bien sûr, elle se battrait contre Kerry, si elle le devait. Evidemment qu'elle se battrait. Et ce serait la bataille finale, décisive, d'une guerre débutée huit ans auparavant et dont la victoire ne dépendrait pas d'elle mais des sentiments d'un homme dont l'amour pour elle s'était peut-être éteint il y a déjà longtemps. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait trop de douceur, trop de passion, trop d'amour quand il la regardait. Un regard et elle se sentait déesse, un sourire et tous ses soucis s'envolaient. Rien en elle ne pouvait résister à Jack O'Neill. Si elle avait cru plus tôt à l'incertitude du destin, Sam aurait pu penser que c'était son âme sœur. Mais Sam n'avait jamais cru au destin, pas plus qu'aux âmes sœurs, avant…Avant quoi, d'ailleurs ? Avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans cette salle de briefing huit ans plus tôt et que son cœur n'éclate dans sa poitrine devant son sourire ? _

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Jack O'Neill visiblement étonné de la trouver là. Elle le fixa tandis que ses yeux, d'abord légèrement écarquillés par la surprise, parcouraient son visage, s'arrêtant un trop court instant sur ses lèvres avec un regret évident, puis revenaient se planter dans son regard océan. Ensuite, il s'effaça sans un mot pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation. C'était comme plonger dans le vide…Il y avait une chance pour que Jack serve de parachute et la rattrape, ou bien au contraire, qu'elle s'écrase au sol. _

_Il lui désigna le salon d'un geste avant d'aller lui chercher une bière. Aucun mot n'avait encore été prononcé entre eux, comme si parler aurait brisé la sérénité d'une trêve tacite. C'était devenu une habitude, cacher ses sentiments, plus pour ne pas blesser l'autre que pour se protéger, tout en sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, il aurait mal… Quand elle eut avalé la moitié de sa bouteille, elle leva les yeux vers lui et elle s'aperçut qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, qu'elle dise ce qu'elle faisait ici…Soutenir son regard chocolat était trop dur, elle détourna la tête, fixant la table basse. Elle décida d'être honnête, de dire pourquoi elle avait pensé à venir le voir en premier lieu, comment son image lui était immédiatement venue à l'esprit quand elle avait fondu en larmes dans sa maison déserte._

_« Je me suis disputée avec Marc… » _

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Il tenta de dissimuler la colère dans sa voix à ce simple mot mais elle la sentit tout de même. Qu'on la blesse était une des choses que Jack supportait le moins, qu'importe le nombre d'années, il n'avait jamais pu passer au dessus de ça. Mais elle n'était pas venu là pour parler de ses complexes relations familiales, peut-être voulait-elle le faire au départ, mais quand elle était arrivée devant sa maison, elle avait su que c'était aujourd'hui que se dénouerait leur histoire. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, avec un sourire désabusé._

_« J'ai rompu avec Pete… »_

_Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dit ça comme si ça avait été une évidence. Et quelque part, c'en était une…elle avait juste été trop aveugle pour la voir. Elle chercha à nouveau à croiser son regard, voir sa réaction, mais il avait détourné les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lise en lui. Et ça lui fit mal parce que ça voulait dire que si la situation était claire pour elle, elle ne l'était peut-être pas pour lui. Pour lui, il y avait Kerry…Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas comme il aimait Sam, mais l'amour avait-il encore vraiment quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? _

_Au bout d'un long moment, il rencontra enfin son regard et Sam put y lire un soulagement et une joie qu'il échouait à cacher. Il ne savait probablement pas si c'était bien ou mal. L'homme amoureux en lui se réjouissait mais l'ami la plaignait…Elle se demanda quelle partie allait gagner. _

_A son habitude, il ne dit rien de plus et attendit qu'elle poursuive. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire…Elle ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait comme ça, aussi…facile. Bien sûr elle n'avait encore rien dit…Elle n'avait rien avoué de ce qui torturait son âme mais, elle sentait que ça allait être beaucoup moins difficile que ce qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé. Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue sans un regret, sans une once de chagrin. Elle n'était pas sûre de sa décision, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, mais elle savait que c'était une chose qu'elle devait faire._

_« Je vais être mutée. »_

_Là aussi, ce fut différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il n'explosa pas de colère, n'essaya pas de la dissuader ou même de la convaincre ; il resta juste là, à l'observer pendant un moment avant de finalement lui répondre._

_« Moi aussi. » _

Elle tenta encore une fois de se concentrer sur le discours du prêtre. Peine perdue, elle avait trop froid pour écouter. Un froid intense et douloureux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce matin. Elle baissa la tête. Détruite, elle était détruite. Trop de souffrances, de peine…Pourquoi son frère ne voyait-il pas qu'elle avait si mal ? Pourquoi prenait-il plaisir à la blesser depuis ce matin ? La remarque qu'il avait fait quand Jack l'avait rejointe était immonde. Personne à la base n'avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça, personne…Pas en face d'elle en tout cas. Et, quand à le dire si fort…Jack n'avait pas entendu, ou avait fait semblant pour ne pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise. Les premiers rangs, eux, par contre, n'avaient pu faire autrement que d'entendre et de paraître gêné. C'était humiliant et insultant…et incroyablement méchant de la part de son frère. La phrase seule avait eu plus d'impact qu'une gifle.

Bien sûr, il la destinait officiellement à sa femme mais il avait fait en sorte qu'elle entende. Ses mots résonnaient en elle, en un écho profond et tenace. _Papa n'est plus là. Il faut bien qu'elle trouve un moyen d'avoir une promotion…_C'était faux. Evidemment que c'était faux. Elle aurait voulu le lui hurler, que son amour pour Jack lui éclate au visage. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était resté là, plantée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était belle la militaire !

Sa tête tournait, elle se pencha un peu plus en avant. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au bois frais du banc, dans une ultime tentative pour ne pas sombrer. Sa main frôla la sienne, une chaleur diffuse se propageant le long de ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réchauffer son cœur glacé par les larmes et la douleur refoulées. Il tourna la tête, alarmé par son regard vide. Il était inquiet pour elle, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle aurait voulu le rassurer, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne savait même pas si elle en avait envie. C'était bon que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, et même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle aimait ça.

_Sam resta un moment silencieuse, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, ce qui en découlait. Il était muté. Il partait, il quittait le SGC. Et, il la quittait par extension. L'avait-il fait pour Kerry ? S'était-elle trompée au point de ne pas avoir vu quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Il n'avait pas démissionné pour elle, l'aurait-il fait pour une autre ? Elle contint avec difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de noyer ses yeux. Sans Jack, elle était seule. Réellement seule. Une solitude aussi cruelle que vive qui l'enfermerait dans ses entrailles et ne la relâcherait plus, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi à la capturer. Parce que tant qu'elle savait que Jack l'aimait, même sans espoir, elle n'était pas seule, qu'importe où elle était, que ce soit au fin fond de la galaxie sur un vaisseau en panne et avec un traumatisme crânien ou bien au fin fond de son lit, il ne quittait jamais son cœur. Mais s'il en aimait une autre…S'il en aimait une autre, alors elle devrait accepter de le laisser partir, elle perdrait cette guerre si chère à son esprit et errerait sans but, rendu folle par la perte de son Amour._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle aurait aimé que sa voix paraisse plus forte, puis elle se dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était le moment. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait maintenant, après ça, elle serait libre. C'était le moment. Celui qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis huit ans. Elle le sentait et elle savait qu'il partageait cette idée. Elle le savait simplement. Ils allaient laisser parler leurs sentiments, sans leurs carapaces, sans faux-semblants, ni prétexte. A l'instant, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux sur Terre, le reste n'existait pas. Alors, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne l'aimait plus ou que leur histoire était impossible n'avait pas grande importance, parce que ce soit un moment de bonheur ou de tristesse, c'était leur moment. Ils l'avaient attendu trop longtemps. Elle l'avait attendu trop longtemps, pour se préoccuper de paraître forte ou humaine, elle voulait juste être elle. Elle voulait juste être fixée._

_« Parce qu'il était temps. »_

_La réponse emmena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas mentionné Kerry était une très bonne chose. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour une autre que Jack voulait partir mais bel et bien pour elle. Peut-être…_

_« Et vous ? »_

_Sam leva ses yeux bleus, ne cherchant plus à endiguer l'inondation qui ravageait son regard, elle laissa les perles de pluie rouler le long de ses joues et, avant même qu'elle ait réalisé, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la berçait tendrement contre lui. Sa réponse ne fut qu'un murmure et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue._

_« Parce qu'il me manque… » _

Un bourdonnement incessant résonnait à ses oreilles, elle supposait que c'était toujours le discours du prêtre mais elle se rendit compte qu'Hammond s'était avancé pour parler. Elle fut un peu soulagée. Ce serait nettement plus facile de se concentrer sur ce dont Hammond parlerait.

Le général n'avait dit que quelques mots quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça…Elle ne voulait pas de ça…Pleurer, c'était admettre sa faiblesse. C'est ce que Jacob lui avait toujours dit. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Elle pourrait libérer ses larmes plus tard, quand elle serait avec Jack. Lui, ne jugerait pas, il respecterait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'arrêter de sangloter. Ca n'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Ca renforçait le froid qui avait pris place dans son cœur. Ca accentuait son malaise, ça n'aidait pas…

Puis, la chaleur remonta le long de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, avant d'imprégner le reste de son corps. Sa main sur la sienne. Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. La douleur n'avait pas disparue, non…Ca aurait été trop simple. Elle était toujours là. Mais elle n'était pas seule à l'affronter. Elle n'était plus seule.

_Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, reconnaissante de l'abri qu'il lui offrait. Un asile dans lequel elle serait toujours en sécurité. Quoi qu'il arrive…C'était là qu'était sa place. Elle sentit une immense vague de sérénité déferler dans son tout son être quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Maintenant, elle allait lui dire et tout irait bien…La main dans ses cheveux la coupa dans son élan, elle l'écouta donc, tandis qu'il rapprochait sa bouche de son oreille. _

_« Je suis là, moi…Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais je suis là… »_

_Il avait chuchoté, comme par peur de tout gâcher, comme si parler briserait la fragilité du moment, la pousserait à s'enfuir. Mais c'était tout le contraire, ça la renforçait dans sa conviction que tout était bien. L'étrange torpeur se dissipait petit à petit et elle voyait enfin que tout n'était pas si compliqué qu'elle l'avait cru. Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas Jacob et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle détourna lentement le visage vers le sien, lisant le renouvellement silencieux de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt : toujours. Un simple mot. Parfois si futile, parfois si sincère. Comment un si petit mot, même pas prononcé, pouvait-il faire autant de bien ? Elle en connaissait d'autres, pourtant, qui étaient aussi merveilleux à entendre. Et, ceux là, elle ne les avait encore jamais prononcé avec autant de confiance et d'abandon._

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Son visage se figea et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut peur d'avoir fait une erreur, d'avoir été trop pressée. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et elle ne put que sourire béatement elle aussi, exact reflet de son amour. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin après tant d'années d'espoir, elle ne put que frissonner… _

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, cherchant à y puiser de la force. Ou de l'amour peut-être…Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée en ce moment. Elle avait remarqué ça. Il exerça une légère pression sur sa main. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire. Il était là. Pour toujours. Il l'avait promis. Et elle avait confiance.

Ce simple fait déclencha une nouvelle série de larmes. Elle se détestait de ne pas savoir s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression de manquer de respect à son père. Et puis elle voyait Marc de l'autre côté de cette allée, incapable de ravaler ses griefs au moins pour un jour, au moins pour elle. Mais la chose était différente pour lui. Il avait une famille, une femme, deux enfants magnifiques, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Mais elle qu'avait elle de tout ça ?

Une caresse sur sa main répondit à sa question. Elle l'avait lui. Et ça avait plus de valeur que tout ce que pourrait jamais lui offrir la vie. Elle ne demandait rien de plus, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit avec elle. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour quand elle se rappela que Jacob avait approuvé son choix, il l'avait même poussée à faire ce choix là, à vrai dire. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû dire à son frère…

Qu'importe ce que penseraient les gens de leur comportement ! Qu'importe que leur attitude dépassent de loin celle d'un général et sa subordonnée. Ils étaient plus que ça. Ils avaient toujours été plus que ça. Et Jacob aimait Jack comme un fils. Certes, il y avait parfois des tensions, mais elle savait qu'il y avait avant tout de l'affection dans leurs rapports. Il savait que c'était Jack et non Pete qui la rendrait heureuse. Et il avait raison…Même si pour l'instant ce n'était pas le grand bonheur, il était là et il l'aimait. Et ça, c'était déjà tellement…Ils avaient enfin réglé leur situation vis-à-vis de l'armée. Ils avaient décidé de partir tous les deux, de quitter le SGC. C'était plus juste pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

De toute façon, Daniel allait partir pour Atlantis. Et ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que Teal'c rejoigne les rebelles Jaffas. Alors, pourquoi, eux aussi, n'auraient-ils pas refait leurs vies ? Pourquoi continuer à vivre dans l'ombre d'un passé, certes glorieux, mais révolu ? Tout était fini, à présent. Ou tout commençait au contraire…Sans la menace goa'ould, il serait plus facile d'explorer et de faire évoluer leur technologie. Oui, le voyage serait sans doute fantastique et exceptionnel. Aussi beau que le leur avait été…Mais le problème était là ; ce n'était plus le leur.

Pendant des années, SG-1 s'était battue contre l'oppresseur. Aujourd'hui, SG-1 avait gagné. La galaxie était libre de ces serpents. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait aussi évoluer. Effacer les parenthèses entre lesquelles ils avaient enfermé leurs vies pendant presque neuf ans. Aucun d'entre eux ne regrettaient, bien sûr. Comment aurait on pu regretter tous ces voyages, toutes ces expériences ? Et il y avait eu tellement de bons moments…Et tellement de mauvais…Non, ce n'était plus leur tour. C'était aux suivants à présent. A eux de s'émerveiller, d'apprendre, d'aimer et de perdre aussi…Eux avaient tellement gagné, mais aussi tellement perdu…Son esprit s'égara vers Janet, son amie, presque une sœur.

Une nouvelle bouffée de douleur monta dans sa poitrine. Se séparer de Daniel et Teal'c allait être très dur. Vraiment très dur. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir, non…Simplement, Daniel et Teal'c avaient choisi de poursuivre l'aventure à leur façon. Daniel dans une autre galaxie, Teal'c sur une autre planète…Oui, ça allait être dur. Mais beaucoup moins que si elle avait dû dire au revoir à Jack. Ca, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et puis, eux deux avaient choisi une autre vie. Peut-être que c'était lâche ou égoïste. Peut-être auraient-ils dû continuer le combat comme Daniel et Teal'c. Mais après tant d'années à se battre, ils étaient fatigués. Ils voulaient vivre leur vie. Ensemble. Ils aimaient à penser qu'ils le méritaient.

Et puis, il y avait d'autres façons de combattre. Parfois, le simple fait de vivre était une bataille. Et chaque jour, une victoire. Oui, elle aimait voir la vie comme ça. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur point de vue, mais elle l'aimait. Une page était en train de se tourner et le meilleur moyen de ne pas trop en souffrir était de ne pas se retourner…

Elle regarda Jack et comprit ce que son père avait voulu lui dire. Elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait…Elle ne devait pas laisser de stupides remords se mettre entre eux. Rien ne devait se mettre entre eux. Il était ce qu'elle voulait, et quelque part elle savait qu'il avait toujours attendu qu'elle s'en rende compte. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Il l'avait attendu, pendant près de neuf ans. Il ne l'attendrait pas davantage.

Elle laissa son regard dériver dans la chapelle, une paix inattendue l'envahissait petit à petit. Non, rien n'était fini…Son voyage ne faisait que commencer.

Fin.


End file.
